


黑色蝴蝶结

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 主辰志
Relationships: Zhong Chenle/Park Jisung
Kudos: 5





	黑色蝴蝶结

电梯停在到达层，朴志晟小心翼翼地探出脑袋扫视了走廊一周，四下无人，只有日光堪堪从尽头的窗子钻进来，蒸腾起暧昧的光。  
今天是非回归期内的一个普通周末，他照例睡到了中午，本来打算继续赖着直到饿得不行再下床，钟辰乐的一条信息却把他吓得弹了起来：朴志晟，四点钟来琴房，我教你弹钢琴。  
按理说，朴志晟应该为自己学钢琴的梦想能实现感到开心，但他此时却笑不出来，原因是他最近把钟辰乐送的情人节礼物弄丢了。  
朴志晟是在演唱会准备过程中嘟囔着要学钢琴的，起因是钟辰乐在演唱会上有段帅气的钢琴独奏。当然，看重胜负欲的他从没当面夸过钟辰乐帅气。  
每当乳白色的聚光灯倾泻下来，身着白衬衫的钟辰乐安安静静地坐在钢琴前，像个不可亵渎的天使。从他指尖漏出的一串串音符总能轻松打动台下的姐姐粉妹妹粉妈妈粉女友粉，顺带收割朴志晟扑通狂跳的少男心。每次演唱会进行到这个环节，朴志晟总会在黑暗中悄悄捂一捂自己心口，预防一张口便忘词的状况。即使在一起的时间并不算短，钟辰乐还是和从前一样总能轻易让他悸动。  
按中国的算法，钟辰乐已经成年了，他向朴志晟提出成年后的第一个情人节要过得有意义。朴志晟为了摆脱臭手的称号，决定亲手做顿烛光晚餐给小男朋友，于是在情人节那天拎着大包小包的食材摁响了钟辰乐家的门铃，结果差点把锅都烧穿了，最后还是靠钟辰乐小姨打包回家的外卖勉强解决了晚饭。  
饭后，小姨让钟辰乐送送朴志晟。两人步行到小区门口，朴志晟依然闷闷不乐。  
“我们志晟今天已经做得够好了呢。”明明现在个子蹿得比自己还要高小半个头，扁起嘴来却还是和练习生时期的小豆丁一模一样，连下垂的睫毛都在透露主人的沮丧，钟辰乐替朴志晟裹紧了围巾，忍不住亲了亲朴志晟的眼睛。  
“快回去吧，有惊喜噢。”朴志晟将信将疑地被钟辰乐送上了车，车开出不远后收到了对方的短信：诶，今天志晟的包看起来好鼓，里面是什么呀？  
朴志晟拉开双肩包拉链，发现里面有个精致的白色包装盒，上面系着漂亮的黑色蝴蝶结，还能闻到淡淡的橙花味，盒子里有张小卡片，字迹工工整整：以保护我们志晟珍贵的臭手为使命。  
钟辰乐的新信息弹了出来：一起上橙花味道的钢琴课吧~  
朴志晟回到宿舍时，哥哥们还聚在客厅打游戏。  
听到关门声，罗渽民飞扑过来掐了一把他的脸颊肉：“我们志晟尼终于回来了啊~外面冷不冷？想吃夜宵吗？”  
“辰乐真是sense精啊，”黄仁俊一眼就瞥见了朴志晟手上的东西，”连礼物的配色都和钢琴一样呢。”  
李帝努不动声色地加快操作游戏手柄的速度，屏幕上黄仁俊的小人瞬间空了血条。  
“靠！”  
“仁俊尼，愿赌服输，去洗碗吧。”李帝努眯起眼睛，推了推眼镜。  
黄仁俊边发下第323次戒赌誓言边向厨房走去。  
朴志晟一时半会没想好要把礼物放在哪里，自己平时也没有擦护手霜的习惯，时间久了便也忘了这件事。等想起来时，包里的白色礼盒早已不见了踪迹。他清楚钟辰乐个性爽朗，虽然嘴上不会说什么，但对任何一份送出去的礼物都有售后般强烈的关心；也担心哥哥们会不小心说漏嘴，便也没敢向他们声张礼物丢了的事，于是只一个人默默地找，希望在这之前别被钟辰乐察觉。  
好的不灵坏的灵，在家待着闲不住的钟辰乐没过几天就约了朴志晟去琴房，朴志晟想不出推辞的借口，只能在去的路上暗暗祈祷千万别聊起护手霜。  
离琴房越来越近，琴声逐渐清晰，是一首朴志晟从未听过的曲子。他推开门，钟辰乐逆着光坐在钢琴前，被阳光镀上一层温柔的金边。在一起之前，朴志晟一直认为他们之间的关系就像这样的金边，迷人的、暧昧的、没有明朗界限的。回归期团体上综艺前，制作单位会要求每人填写一份个人简介，朴志晟能不费吹灰之力地写下与自己共同度过许多年练习生生活的哥哥们的印象表与TMI，却总是停在钟辰乐那栏咬笔杆。马克哥是所有成员信赖的大哥，仁俊哥是能一起探讨外星人到凌晨四点的纯洁少年，JENO哥是聪明的宅男，东赫是爱和我吵架的巧克力球，渽民歌是细心的居家天才，辰乐是…是该如何形容的人呢？  
似乎知道来者是他，琴键上翻飞的十指并未暂停，琴声却愈发温柔起来。在第二次回归以后，朴志晟向钟辰乐发出了好友申请。于是在后来，他们成为了好朋友，虽然大多数时候都想当对方的哥哥。  
一曲奏毕，朴志晟还沉浸在情绪里，反应过来后呆呆地鼓起了掌。  
“怎么样？我做得还不错吧？”帅气不过三秒，钟辰乐又开始臭屁了起来。  
朴志晟赶紧接话：“还不错吧。”  
“那志晟要不要来试试呢？”  
“我吗？好啊。”  
钟辰乐让出了一部分琴凳，示意朴志晟坐下。  
“手势…该怎么做？”朴志晟局促地伸出双手悬在琴键上方，不敢擅自按下第一个音符。  
钟辰乐却抓住了朴志晟的手腕，顺势将对方掌心送至自己鼻子前：“志晟啊，送你的护手霜用了吗？”  
该来的还是来了。朴志晟喉头一紧：“还、还没呢，我没舍得用。”  
“是吗？不会是被你弄丢了吧？”钟辰乐干巴巴地问道。  
朴志晟迅速扯出一个笑容：“怎么可能嘛？我就算弄丢自己也不会把你送我的东西弄丢的。”  
钟辰乐没有回答，只是慢慢地从放在地上的包里掏出了个盒子：“朴志晟，你把自己弄丢一次给我看好不好？”  
看清钟辰乐手上拿着的是什么后，朴志晟尴尬地把视线移到了窗外。成为恋人后，钟辰乐似乎比以前更爱闹他，胜负欲也更强，究竟算是好事还是坏事呢？  
钟辰乐叹了口气：“朴志晟，你知不知道自己在撒谎的时候演技有多差？”  
“对不起嘛…”朴志晟心虚地低下头，“我怕你会不高兴。”  
“但我不希望你因此骗我。”  
“乐乐，我错了。你别生气好不好？”  
“不好。”钟辰乐一下站起身，环抱着手臂。  
“那…那你惩罚我吧。”  
钟辰乐反倒笑了笑：“惩罚？为什么？”  
“你不惩罚我的话我会更过意不去，”钟辰乐看起来好像没那么生气了，朴志晟大着胆子用头蹭了蹭对方自称有腹肌的猪肚肚，“你随便说吧，做什么我都答应。”  
“你会反悔吗？”  
“绝不反悔。”朴志晟坚定地摇摇头。  
钟辰乐放下了钢琴盖，搁起盒子，让朴志晟把盒子拆开。  
朴志晟不明所以却乖乖照做，先是拆下了包装盒上的两条黑色缎带，然后打开盒子取出了卡片和护手霜。  
“就这些？”钟辰乐凉凉的声线从背后响起。  
“嗯？不就是这些吗…”  
“再仔细找找。”  
朴志晟把盒子里的角落摸了个遍，最后在边缘的夹缝里寻出一枚书签，上面写着一首英文诗，字迹显然是钟辰乐的。  
“原来你拆礼物这么不走心啊？”钟辰乐弯腰靠过来，说话间喷出的热气汇在朴志晟的侧颈，“罚你把这首诗读给我听吧。”  
读个诗还不容易？朴志晟刚把书签摆上谱台，却被身后的人按住了两只手腕。钟辰乐迅速捡起一根黑色缎带，将朴志晟的手反绑在他背后。  
朴志晟慌了神，转过身对上了钟辰乐戏谑的笑眼：“不是只读诗吗？”  
钟辰乐从背后环住了朴志晟的脖子，恶作剧般轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂：“我什么时候说过只读诗了？”  
“那…那还要做什么？”  
“唔，看我心情。”钟辰乐舔了舔朴志晟耳后那块敏感的皮肤，随后一路往下，边吻边舔咬他的脖子和锁骨。  
朴志晟的呼吸重了起来：“呃…乐乐…在这里不好吧？”  
钟辰乐跪立在朴志晟前方，隔着衣服用舌头轻轻在朴志晟的乳粒上打圈，白色棉质T恤很快被口水打湿，朴志晟的敏感点在被棉织物反复剐蹭刺激后起了反应，开始轻微地喘息起来。  
钟辰乐抬起头，嘴角还隐约垂着一条银丝：“既然是惩罚，又怎么会和你想象中的一样简单呢？”  
“志晟啊，”钟辰乐用手指隔着裤子抚动朴志晟腿间的鼓包，明明眼神清纯无比，说出来的话却又让朴志晟硬了几分，“把这首诗读给我听吧。”  
钟辰乐扯下朴志晟的运动裤，因为距离很近，朴志晟的阴茎险些弹到他脸上。钟辰乐用食指沾了沾朴志晟龟头上的透明液体，然后把手指塞进自己嘴里，含糊不清地撒娇：“志晟哥哥~念诗的时候一定不能再像对待我送的礼物那样了，要专心点噢~不可以叫出声，不然叫一次就罚你被我种一个草莓。”  
怎么就没想到钟辰乐是个拥有强烈胜负欲的孩子呢？朴志晟还没暗叫不好，钟辰乐已经含下他的龟头，开始吞吐起来。  
“Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art----”第一句能察觉到小爱人的用心，朴志晟有些惭愧。  
“Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night.And Watching, with eternal lids apart...”钟辰乐很少有主动为自己口交的时候，朴志晟觉得对自己来说这比起惩罚更像是奖励。  
“...Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,to feel for ever its soft fall and swell.”钟辰乐雪白的手指撸动着颜色较深的性器，所形成的强烈对比让朴志晟太阳穴突突直跳。似乎是察觉到朴志晟的晃神，钟辰乐抽出另一只手打了一下朴志晟的屁股。  
“...Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath.And so live ever---or else swoon to death.”钟辰乐显然是低估了舞担控制气息的能力，好不容易念到最后一句，朴志晟愣是没喘出一声大气。不满于朴志晟的稳定发挥，钟辰乐恶作剧般用舌头突然攻击朴志晟的囊袋，手上加快了撸动速度，朴志晟没忍住，低吼一声后射在了钟辰乐掌心里。  
钟辰乐露出顽劣的表情，环着朴志晟的脖子，在锁骨处种了个草莓。  
“志晟~今天的天气是不是很好？”朴志晟被钟辰乐推到窗边。新大楼的琴房很漂亮，配置和练习室相似，甚至还是落地窗，落地窗的外侧玻璃贴了建筑玻璃膜，在日光充足的日子既可以让屋内的人拉开窗帘就能享受阳光，也可以保证不被屋外的私生拍到照片。  
天气真好，如果忽略掉此刻自己没穿裤子的事实大概会更好。朴志晟望着天空做了个深呼吸。  
每次看到蓝天白云，朴志晟都会想起公司旧大楼练习室里的蓝天白云窗帘和漫长的练习生时光。有时在深夜结束了练习，朴志晟会以清扫为借口和钟辰乐一同留在练习室，关掉白炽灯，挪到窗边，像两只笨拙的小动物借着月光与对方拥抱和接吻。钟辰乐的嘴唇凉凉的，软软的，偶尔还会有牛奶的清香。朴志晟在赶行程的移动过程中刷推搜自己名字，看到粉丝们把他的心形嘴截出特写动图，和果冻图片并排摆着，说是找到了新代餐。他哑然失笑：明明辰乐的嘴唇才是世界上最甜的果冻，不过这个秘密只有我一个人知道。正在前排补眠的李东赫被他扰了清梦，会气呼呼地回头骂两句，像只被偷去半罐蜂蜜的小棕熊。  
当时公司尚未搬去新大楼，余光瞥见练习室里印着蓝天白云的窗帘，朴志晟会有光阴停驻的错觉。相互依偎在月色中的时刻是打通一道道任务关卡后获得的小小奖赏，世界愿意为这对年轻爱侣暂停斗转星移，让他们在每个吻结束后有足够多的时间好好看看对方的眼睛，数数里面究竟泡着几颗星星。  
“怎么了？”感觉到钟辰乐突然从背后抱住自己，朴志晟问道。  
“想看看新鲜的小草莓是怎么晒太阳的~”钟辰乐把护手霜挤在手心，一只手摁住朴志晟的腰窝，另一只手开始给朴志晟做扩张，橙花香瞬间充盈在琴房中。  
朴志晟小声抗议：“我们这样…真的很奇怪哎！”  
“才不会！”  
遇见钟辰乐之后，朴志晟的确觉得自己变得奇怪了。容易哭，容易大笑，容易敏感，更容易对他心动。  
钟辰乐慢慢把阴茎插入朴志晟体内，完全进去时，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。朴志晟伏在玻璃上，像透过轮船的舷窗观察世界，景物在眼前浮动的频率由身后的钟辰乐掌控。  
胸口紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，背后是钟辰乐温热的身躯，快感随血液奔流到全身的各个角落。朴志晟被刺激得小臂一阵阵涌起鸡皮疙瘩，不受控制地流下生理泪水。  
发觉怀里的小爱人在流泪，钟辰乐轻轻拍打朴志晟的后辈。那双最常用来弹钢琴的手正一节一节地抚过朴志晟的脊柱，让他觉得自己变成了一架钢琴，只由钟辰乐一个人操控。  
走廊上忽然响起脚步声，容易受惊的朴志晟理所当然地吓了一跳，后穴也跟着一阵发紧，差点没把钟辰乐夹射。  
“…你确定志晟在这儿吗？”  
“不确定。”  
“不确定还带我来？信不信我锁你喉？”  
“看看不就知道了？”  
是黄仁俊和李东赫。朴志晟正屏息聆听，钟辰乐突然把他公主抱了起来。  
“干什么？”朴志晟吓得搂紧了钟辰乐的脖子，“你要这个样子去给他们开门吗？”  
钟辰乐停在钢琴前，他背对着门口懒洋洋地把下巴搁在朴志晟颈窝：“怎么可能？我们继续。”  
脚步声停在琴房门口。  
“你不是说在琴房吗？怎么门反锁了？”  
“那真是奇了怪了，”李东赫开始挠门，“要不试试用别的方法打开？”  
“闪开闪开，让你瞧瞧东北大哥的厉害。”黄仁俊往后退了几步，一个助跑猛地踹在门框上，朴志晟吓得又是一抖。  
钟辰乐不耐烦地别过头看了一眼门把手：“放心吧，这个门得三个JENO哥才拆得开。”  
朴志晟脸色泛白，快被磨砂玻璃门上的两个倒影吓晕了。  
“害怕了？”钟辰乐用手指挑了挑小男朋友的下巴，捡起礼盒上的另一根缎带，遮住朴志晟眼睛的同时还在他后脑勺上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“看不到就不怕了。”  
黑暗中，朴志晟觉得自己的脸颊烧得更厉害了。钟辰乐安抚性地吻住朴志晟的嘴唇，用自己的臂弯抬起他一条腿后深深贯入他的后穴，这个姿势让他感到又羞又爽。然而门外的窸窸窣窣没停，他还是时不时会被吸引注意。  
“怎么又不专心，”钟辰乐将朴志晟的腰抵在琴键前，把气声喷在他耳边，“要想不被他们发现，就别让琴键发出声音。”  
看不见的时候其他感官会更敏锐，朴志晟僵直着身子保持同个姿势，任钟辰乐的手和舌头在自己身上游走，而钟辰乐会在哪里点火是未知数，这种感觉相较平常的性事显得新鲜又强烈。钟辰乐又添了些护手霜，朴志晟被刺激得流下了更多眼泪，他觉得自己是一叶扁舟，摇摇晃晃地随海浪飘摇，仿佛随时要淹没在橙花海洋里。  
不知过了多久，门外的哥哥们离开了。朴志晟反手撑着钢琴，钟辰乐把他的双腿支在自己脖子上进行最后的冲刺。朴志晟忍不住因为进得太深而小声抽噎，后穴也越来越紧，流了太多汗，他手一滑还是不小心按响了一个白键，两人在琴声中几乎同时射了出来，室内都是橙花清新又暧昧的矛盾气息。  
钟辰乐解开了缎带。朴志晟害怕钟辰乐因为琴声不开心，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，想到了哄钟辰乐开心最有效的方法之一：“辰乐哥…”  
面前的恋人面色潮红，眼眶里还噙着泪，身上横七竖八地长满了新鲜的草莓，看起来十分委屈。钟辰乐拨开对方被汗打湿黏在脑门上的刘海，在他眉心印下一个吻：“做得好，我们志晟啊。”


End file.
